Edward Seymour/Quotes
Talking to Himself/Conversing with Jimmy * Stupid school mascot. * I love hot dogs. * Man, I love kicking butts. * It itches like crazy down there! * I didn't even know you could get a rash there. During missions and others * Stop this fighting immediately monkey boy. Get outta here before I hurt you and you why are you not in your uniform? Go change immediately * Not a good beginning for you at all. * Do not provoke Russell. * I have my eye on you, new kid. * what is that in your hand? * Whats that you carrying? * why do I smell alcohol? * Hitting the sauce are we? Greeted/camera pointed at * Dork. * Go on, try me. * Hey, doofus mcdork, one. * Up your nose * Pansy. * You wanna taste? Ending conversation * My days are never done. * Duty calls, I'm outta here. Being attacked * Alright, if that's the way you want it! * this is gonna hurt you more than me wuss! * Sometimes Violence is the only way! Chasing/impudence * You'd be even funnier in a wheelchair! * You want me to call the nurse now? * You like picking up your own teeth? Busting Jim or others * Bullworth One, Jimmy Zeroo! * Go ahead, start crying for mommy! * Kicking butts deep, deep cramming! * You fought the law and the law won! * when will these kids learn? Knocked out * You can't do this to me! * You're in big trouble now! * I need my inhaler! * I need new underwear! * (whines) It's not fair! Dress code violation * Your pants are making my eyes bleed. * That shirt is uglier than your face. * Who dressed you? A blind pirate? Chasing someone * Hunting season is open! * You can’t hide from the pain train! * I'm coming for you! * You got some nerve! * get down on the floor with both hands behind your head. Hit by vehicle/bike * Did anybody see that ? * I will hunt you down! * That's it, I'm writing you up! Hidden from * You'll rue today, Jimmy, you'll rue today! * patience will be mine Hopkins Seeing someone trespassing/violating curfew but not sure * Come out to pla-ay... * Oh, I can smell You Fear Dingus... * show yourself When someone is truanting * You're here to learn, not to goof off, get to class. * Shouldn't you be in class? * I have no tolerance for school skipping bumped into * You know who I am? * Don't mess with the law. * Don't mess with the prefects. * I'll let that slide. * Going somewhere, dorkus? * slow down stink one * excuse me * this better be important * hey. What's the rush? Being Attacked (Unnoticed) * Show Yourself * Hitting a Prefect is major offense! Seeing Jimmy trespassing/violating curfew * Hey, ninja boy, why are you sneaking around? * Hey, where is your pass? * HALT! * Look who's here, a little trespasser. Hidden from at night * Ninja boy likes to hide, eh? * Okay, now you're making me angry. * So You wanna Play Games Let's play Game! Seeing another student violating curfew * Don't pretend you don't know what's curfew, get going. Taunting/ apologized to * I got a job to do, kid. * You're a disgrace to the Bullworh crest. * You should be ashamed of yourself. * Don't bother me, kid. * you got problems bozo * You're Lucky i'm busy man! * Don't Speak to A Prefect unless you're spoken too! Seeing weapon fired * Are you suppose to have that? * You Can Poke An Eye Out with That Hand it Over! * I'm the Only one who carries Weapon Around Here! * You Preparing For World War III Give Me that! * You Know I Gonna Take That Weapon Right! * You're Gonna Start Sowething with That Kid! * You Got Lincese With That! Spit on * Someone is going to be licking the toilets clean. Kicked in the groin * (gasps) My nards! Seeing tagging * Vandalism. * Hey, Picasso, get over here! when reported to * you did good snitch * you make crabblesnitch proud When confused * wait let me get my bearings! out of breath * these new kids. So darn fast Category:Character Quotes